


Imagine Me and You

by Witchgirl1234



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, Time Travel, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchgirl1234/pseuds/Witchgirl1234
Summary: Versions of Sara and Ava from 3x05 are time displaced to the Waverider two years in the future and meet married Avalance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!  
> Just a note on the naming conventions in this fic-  
> [Sara] and [Ava] are the versions from 3x05 and Sara and Ava are part of established Avalance :)
> 
> Also need to thank @sanvers-haught for all of her help :)

[Ava] knew that she had promised to let the Legends 'fly the skies' but some things were just too stupid to ignore. They had turned an level one anachronism into a level twelve because Mick Rory decided that he could take a souvenir from Ancient Rome and modern society as they knew it fell.

Of course, they had fixed everything in a fantastically idiotic way, but the agent still had to make sure that they knew the Bureau's policies on taking historical artefacts. She was surprised herself that she even needed to have this conversation at all.

"You're overreacting," [Sara] said cooly, she was leaning against the desk in the library with her arms crossed and a distinctive smirk on her face. The sight only made the agent angrier. Honestly, how was it that she had found herself attracted to this woman? In a purely physical way of course, which would never come to anything because there was no way that she could see herself settling down with the captain of the merry band of idiots.

"You turned a level one into a level twelve, how exactly am I 'overreacting', Miss Lance?" [Ava] asked, hoping that her exasperation wasn't getting too obvious. She would hate for the blonde to know how much she affected her.

"We've done way worse than that," [Sara] shot back, "we broke time."

"How is that your defence?!"

[Sara] was about to open her mouth to defend herself but she was cut off when the ground started shaking and her eyes widened. A time quake wasn't going to prove that the Legends hadn't messed up.

[Ava's] grabbed onto the nearest stable thing and she looked at the captain with a mix of accusation and fear on her face.

"What did you do?!" she asked.

"Nothing," [Sara] shouted back, though she was casting her mind back as she tried to figure out exactly what her team could have done to cause this. The mission may have been a disaster but it wasn't a 'break time' disaster.

The floor continued to shake until both women lost hold of their anchors and fell to the ground at the same time.

s

-Two years later-

"Don't move," Sara groaned.

Ava smirked and placed her hand's on the blonde's waist. The captain was currently laying her head on her chest even though she was supposed to be at work twenty minutes ago. She might have been the director, but she needed to be on time eventually, not that anyone complained anymore.

"I have to go," she said softly and moved one hand to run it through the other woman's hair.

"You have to stay here and be my pillow," Sara mumbled, still refusing to open her eyes, though the smile on her lips betrayed the fact that she was more than awake.

"I have work," Ava insisted.

Sara let out an exaggerated sigh and finally opened her eyes so that she could look at the other woman in the eyes, "you're choosing work over your adorable wife?"

Director Lance just tilted her head and quirked an eyebrow. They'd had this conversation before which either ended with her being really late to work or Sara being called to be bridge by Gideon.

Sara pouted when it became apparent that the other woman wasn't going to come up with some defence and Ava placed a chaste kiss to her lips which made her smile slightly through her faux annoyance.

"I'll be back before you know it, babe," she said with her face still close to Sara's.

The shorter blonde finally smiled fully at this and she moved back to allow Ava space to sit up herself so that she could go and get ready. However, before the director could stand up, a loud bang sounded through the Waverider and the floor started to shake violently.

Ava fell off the bed with a loud thud and Sara tried to hold onto the wall to keep her balance. The shaking only lasted for a few moments, before it stopped and the captain peered over the side of her bed to see the woman clutching her wrist.

"Are you okay?!" Sara asked and scrambled off the bed so that she was next to her wife and inspecting the wound.

"I think it's just sprained," the director replied, but winced violently when Sara ghosted a finger over the skin.

"I'm taking you to the med bay," the captain announced and set about helping the taller woman to her feet. They were both still in their PJs but it had been a long time since the other Legends seeing Ava in anything but her suit was an issue. Apart from the fact that she was the only person with a stable job, Ava was basically an honorary Legend at this point.

"We need to find out what caused the Time Quake first," Ava argued, though she was allowing her wife to lead her out of their bedroom and into the hallway.

"And we have plenty of time to figure that out after Gideon has healed you."

Ava looked as though she was about to argue, but she was interrupted by said AI, "I believe the source of the Time Quake is currently in the Library, Captain Lance."

Sara and Ava exchanged a look and they seemed to decide that if it was something serious then they needed to go straight away, not that the captain wouldn't prefer to go herself so that Ava could go to the med bay, but she knew that her stubborn wife would never agree to that arrangement.

It was for this reason that she continued to lead Ava but this time towards the Library. If there was no danger there, then she could go to the med bay and figure it out later.

Once they got into the empty control room, it became evident that whatever the source of the Time Quake was, it involved actual people, as shouting could be heard.

"Your ridiculous team caused a Time Quake! You broke my Time Courier!"

"We didn't do anything! And maybe if you just calmed down for two seconds we could figure this out!"

"We?"

Sara and Ava exchanged a look and stopped in their tracks. The voices sounded familiar but there was no way that it should be possible.

Yellow lightening interrupted any attempt that they had to say anything and Wally appeared rubbing his eyes, "what happened?" he yawned.

"Was that a Time Quake?" Amaya called as she and Nate each entered the room with Zari, Ray and Mick not far behind.

The captain was about to say something, but she was cut off when her own voice from the Library shouted, "well you could just go back to the Bureau and we will figure this out ourselves."

Each Legend frowned and looked over to their 'time moms' for answers, but as younger [Sara] stormed out of the Library it became clear what had happened.

"Is this what happens when time is broken?" Wally asked.

The younger captain frowned at the speedster. She vaguely recognised him as Iris West's brother, but she had absolutely no idea what he would be doing on-board her ship. That was until her eyes were drawn to her blonde mirror image standing a couple feet away from him and she felt her mouth drop open slightly.

"Do you honestly think that…" [Ava] called, fully ready to berate [Sara] in front of her whole team, but she also stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Another version of Captain Lance was standing close to another version of herself who was holding her wrist, and was that a wedding ring on her finger?

"Pants suit got mean again," Mick laughed as he took a sip of his beer.

The older Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head, though she could admit that she was kind of a bitch when she first met the team, but in her defence they did break time so she thought she was quite justified.

"You have got to be kidding me," [Ava] said in exasperation and looked over to her version of [Sara]. She was actively choosing to ignore the fact that she could see a matching ring on the other captain's finger because there was no possible way that it could mean what she thought.

The younger [Sara] opened her mouth to say that she had nothing to do with this, but she was cut off by the director.

"Gideon," she called to prevent the argument that was no doubt about to happen, "do you know what happened?"

"It appears Agent Sharpe and the younger Captain Lance have been displaced as part of an anachronism, Director Lance, returning them and wiping their memories will no doubt prevent any possible impacts on the timeline."

Both of the younger versions looked slightly pale at the mention of 'Director Lance' and Ava resisted the urge to close her eyes in frustration. She couldn't help but think that Gideon had done that on purpose because their reactions were hilarious.

"Okay," Sara called, "Wally go to my quarters and get Ava's Time Courier, the rest of you watch them and me and Ava…this Ava are going to the med bay."

Wally nodded and sped off, however, the ground once again began to shake violently, this time much worse than last time and it lasted much longer.

Everyone grabbed onto the nearest thing to them, but unfortunately for Ava, she tried to grab the central console with her right hand (she was slowly coming to the conclusion that her wrist was in fact broken). The pain forced her to recoil and she went stumbling back, smashing straight into Nate who had steeled up a second earlier to try stay grounded.

She fell to the ground as Citizen Steel made a desperate attempt to grab her, but that sent him off balance and he went flying straight into the main console with a loud smash.

All was still a second later and the only sound in the room was Nate groaning in pain.

Sara did a quick scan to make sure that everyone else was okay. [Sara] and [Ava] had apparently grabbed onto each on instinct and they were now in the process of jumping as far away as possible from each other.

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the version of Ava that she much preferred and her eyes widened when she saw that she was out cold with blood running down her temple.

"Ava!" she shouted and slid down on her knees next to her and lightly ran a finger over her cheek. She was clearly still breathing, but concussion was her biggest worry right now.

"Sara," Nate whispered behind her.

The blonde scowled over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the steel man who appeared to be completely fine despite the fact that he probably just broke something important.

"I think you're freaking them out with the affection," he replied and pointed over to [Sara] and [Ava] who were both staring like deers caught in headlights.

The captain just narrowed her eyes further and Citizen Steel took a step back and held up his hands.

"Right, I knocked out your wife so I'm just going to shut up," he said quickly.

"Smart," Sara replied and turned back to Ava, already considering how to get her to the med bay.

The yellow lightening filled the room again and Wally appeared with his teeth clenched and a smashed Time Courier held up in his hand. But his mouth turned into a frown when he saw the director lay unconscious on the floor and the central console sparking rather violently.

"Er…it was smashed when I got to your room…must have fallen off the table," he announced.

Sara let out a little growl and said, "Gideon could you please ask Gary to bring us another Time Courier?"

"I'm afraid that Doctor Heywood has damaged my communication systems, captain, if you would like to bring Mrs. Lance to the Medical Bay, however, I will be able to see to her," Gideon replied.

Sara rolled her eyes, partly because of course Nate knocked out the communication systems and also because Gideon had never called Ava 'Mrs. Lance' before, she was just being a dick to younger [Ava] and [Sara].

Yellow lightening filled the room and Sara blinked to find that her wife was gone. A moment later, Wally appeared back in the room looking rather proud of himself.

"I took Ava to the med bay," he announced.

Sara blew out a breath and looked over to the source of all of her issues. She could be trying to convince Ava to come back to bed right now instead of dealing with this ridiculousness. Honestly, if she wasn't also staring at the image of herself, she would be getting clone flashbacks right now, which was not something she wanted to revisit.

"Okay, I'm going to the med bay," the older captain announced, "Amaya just watch them…and make sure they don't break time. Wally, please fix Gideon? Quickly?"

The speedster and totem-bearer both nodded and the blonde turned on her heels. She couldn't deal with this until she knew if her Ava was okay, she much preferred her wife's smile to Agent Sharpe's scowl anyway.

Once she was gone, [Ava] made a point of walking further into the main control room so that she didn't have to stand so close to 'her future wife'. There was no way that she would have worked so hard in her career to end up marrying such an idiot who had clearly made her late for work. Gideon's relative time clock showed 9.34 and she knew for a fact that if she was the Director she would have started work at 7.00 am and been the last one to leave the Bureau at night. A foul taste formed in her mouth as she recalled herself being referred to as 'Director Lance', it somehow tainted everything she had been working towards for five years.

"This must be some kind of joke," she announced to the room, not for the first time wishing that her Time Courier hadn't broken, "you idiots must have broken time again..."

"Since when was Ava mean?" Wally said as he turned to look at the other Legends and ignoring the infuriated woman.

"Agent Hotpants had issues," Mick replied.

Wally frowned, "hotpants?"

"Boss said that it was 'disrespectful' to call her girlfriend 'hotpants' so we settled on 'pantsuit'," Rory clarified and the speedster just nodded slowly. He had been with the team for quite a long time now so it was still hard to believe sometimes just how much the team had done before he had arrived.

[Ava] heard a laugh behind her and she turned with narrowed eyes, "do you think this is funny?"

"I think its hilarious, honey," [Sara] laughed, though internally she was kind of freaking out. She wasn't too bothered with the fact that she would eventually be with Ava, she didn't really know the woman that well at the moment so she couldn't really rule it out as impossible, it was more the fact that she would end up married.

[Ava] blew out a breath of frustration, there were so many things that she wanted to say to this idiot and she couldn't imagine that it would ever be 'I love you', so the only logically explanation was that this whole scene was a massive anachronism.

"I'm going to talk to the more grown up version of you," the agent grumbled, she figured that it might actually be nice to talk to a version of captain Lance who appeared to have some kind of respect for the Time Bureau. She wouldn't have married the director if she was dead-set against it, right?

"I don't think that's a good idea Av…Agent Sharpe," Amaya interjected.

s

-Meanwhile in the med bay-

Ava groaned and opened her eyes. She remembered everything but there was a part of her that was hoping that she was about to find herself in the Captain's Quarters to discover that it had all been a dream. When her eyes were assaulted with clinical white she knew that it had unfortunately happened and her head lolled to the side to find a very worried blonde.

It quickly became apparent that this was her Sara and she offered her a reassuring smile, "hey," she said.

Sara's eyes tore away from the vitals she must have asked Gideon to display and a relieved smile came over her face.

"Hey," she sighed and pulled her chair closer to the bed and placed her hand over her wife's, "how are you feeling baby?"

"Like I deserve a day off work," the director laughed, "you probably shouldn't call me baby, might give the other me an aneurysm."

Sara smiled at this, but her smile fell and she looked down at her lap and swallowed hard.

Ava frowned and sat up slightly so that she could get a better view of the other woman's face, "are you wondering if she is me?"

The captain bit the inside of her cheek and looked up at the director, "I…never asked…"

"I don't know if I'm the first Ava you have ever met, Sara," the taller woman smiled sadly, "I remember you stealing my gun, having a water break in the middle of a fight and you trying to kill both of our teams…"

"I knew you would jump away!" Sara defended.

Ava just laughed and shook her head, she scooted over slightly and the captain seemed to take the hint of what it meant and she stood from the chair. The shorter woman settled herself onto the bed despite the limited space and leaned her head on the director's shoulder.

"My point is that I don't if those things really happened to me, but I know for a fact that I married you and that I love you, so does it really matter?"

Sara sighed in contentment. She sometimes didn't realise how far the other woman had come from 'there's no me to love' and she couldn't be more proud of her. They both knew that the whole clone thing was never going to feel normal, but Sara smiled when she remembered their first date. She'd made it very clear that she didn't want normal.

"I guess it doesn't really matter," she said with a grin, "I prefer Director Lance to Agent Sharpe either way."

Ava smiled widely at this. She absolutely loved the name 'Ava Lance' it was something that wasn't chosen for her, it was a reminder of all of the 'real' memories that she now had with the Legends and their captain.

Instead of replying, she just leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the captain's lips.

"I love you too," Sara whispered against her wife's lips.

The Director was about to lean in for another kiss, but someone cleared their throats and both she was her wife looked over to the source of the sound.

[Ava] stood stock still with wide eyes with Nate and Amaya behind her, clearly having had tried to stop her from whatever she was planning. [Sara] stood behind Amaya with a similar expression to her future wife and the present day versions of each them had to resist the urge to groan in frustration.

Sara stood from the bed and whispered, "Gideon said you need to rest so I'll deal with this."

Ava nodded, though she was now resisting the urge to laugh at herself. Even if it was a different clone, she had to admit that it was quite funny to see her so adamantly freaked out when she knew for a fact that she had been attracted to Sara since the moment they had met.

Because she had already seen them kissing, she figured it couldn't hurt so she stole another kiss before Sara could move her face away. The captain shook her head, though she was smiling as she turned.

She knew that she would rather stay in here than be yelled at Agent Sharpe, but she figured that she could at least tease her wife with whatever she said when this was all over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I couldn't come up with anything to bridge the two ideas I had for this fic so apologises in advance if this chapter isn't as good :)  
> There will be one more chapter after this :)

Chapter two

_Sara bit at her nail as she tried to not cry._

_She was emotionally drained and exhausted, which was probably from coming back from a 27 hour mission to a message from Gary to tell her that Ava had been attacked by Gorilla Grodd._

_Since it happened outside of the Bureau she had been taken to Starling General, where she had no emergency contact assigned._

_Her girlfriend of a year was currently unconscious online in the ICU as Sara waited desperately for her to wait up._

_Rationally she understood why she wasn't allowed to go in and see her, she had absolutely no proof that Ava would want her to and the woman had no next of kin to confirm that she was allowed to. Of course, she couldn't tell the nursing staff that the woman had no next-of-kin because she was a clone from 2213, they would probably have her sent to the psych ward if she tried that line. The nurses were already pretty pissed off her at her since she yelled at them for not letting them see her when she could hear a flatline._

_The more she waited, the more she wondered if the staff would even be allowed to tell her if her girlfriend was still alive. The thought that she could be waiting forever did occur to her, but there was absolutely no way that she would be allowing herself to think about the possibility that she wouldn't be seeing her girlfriend ever again._

_The captain felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see a man holding a to-go cup of coffee._

_"Dad?" she asked, her voiced hoarse from disuse and maybe a few tears._

_The deputy mayor smiled at her weakly and sat down as he handed the beverage._

_"Your team called me to tell me what was going on," he said, and not so subtly narrowed his eyes at the nurses who were refusing to allow his baby girl to see the woman she loved. He was tempted to use his title to force them to let her see Ava, but he knew that it wouldn't reflect well on the Queen's administration if he tried to make hospital staff break their policies. "I thought that you could use some company," he added._

_Sara blew out a breath and leaned her head against her father's shoulder. She usually wouldn't want people to see her so vulnerable, but her father was the only person in the waiting room who she knew since she had sent her team to end Gorilla Grodd. Plus, she was too tired to even care about her badass appearances._

_The pair waited in near silence for a few hours, they occasionally spoke about some random things but mostly Quentin was trying to help Sara pass the time._

_"Sara Lance?" someone finally asked cautiously._

_The blonde looked up to see that it was the nurse that she had yelled at earlier, looking rather sheepish._

_"Yeah," the captain said and pulled her head off her father's shoulder._

_"Ava Sharpe has woken up and is asking for you, she's still a little groggy but she should be awake enough to talk to you," she replied._

_Sara felt every muscle in her body unclench at once, Ava was alive and she was sure that she had never been so relieved in her life._

_The nurse walked away and the blonde turned to her father to place a kiss on his cheek, "thank you daddy," she whispered._

_"Any time," he replied quickly and helped her stand up since her legs had gone numb a couple hours ago, "just call me if you need anything else."_

_The blonde nodded and then walked as quickly as she possibly could to the room she had tried to sneak into a couple times but had been warned that she would be banned from the hospital if she tried again._

_She hung at the door for a moment, very much afraid of what she was going to see, and then she forced herself into the room._

_The heart monitor was beeping steadily, reassuringly and the woman in the bed was slightly sat up, even if her eyes did look a little heavy. From what Sara could tell, her right arm was broken, she had multiple deep lacerations on her face and she would later find out that there were also a couple broken ribs, along with some internal bleeding that had been resolved surgically._

_She swallowed hard and walked further into the room to fall down on the chair next to her girlfriend, "hey baby," she whispered, not even bothering to hold back the tears of relief. Even if the woman was hurt, she was alive, which meant that she would be able to eventually find some way to get her to Gideon and healed fully. Once she managed that, she was sure that everything would just go back to how it was earlier._

_Ava drew her eyebrows together as if her groggy mind was trying to decipher if there was really someone next to her and she said, "hey." She was far too high to say anything quipper._

_Sara reached over to place her hand over the other woman's, the one that wasn't broken, and she squeezed._

_The next day, with a little help from Wally, they managed to get Ava out of the hospital and Zari hacked the system to say that she had signed out against medical advice and any of the medical staff who were involved in her case were flashed so they wouldn't put together the fact that there was no way she would have been able to sign herself out considering the fact that she couldn't even stand._

_It was for this reason, when Ava opened her eyes, she found herself in the med bay with literally no pain in any part of her body and her ears caught up to the fact that Gideon was telling Sara that she was fully healed._

_She sat up, her muscles were still stiff but it was leaps and bounds better than the day before._

_"Hey," she said and smiled at the captain who had looked worried for the last 24 hours at least._

_Sara down on the edge of the bed with a relieved sigh. She was honestly shocked that one of the Legend's plan had gone so well, but she was also relieved._

_Ava frowned at Sara's silence, she expected her to say something along the lines of 'you scared me, jerk,' but she looked like she was deep in thought._

_"Are you okay, Sara?"_

_The captain bit the inside of her cheek, she couldn't decide if her idea was crazy but she also knew that she never wanted to experience what she did yesterday._

_She took a deep breath and stood from the bed and Ava sat up more fully to watch her movements, "Sara?" she asked._

_Sara nodded, "yesterday…I was so scared that you…" she trailed off, not even able to voice what could have possibly happened, "I was scared and they wouldn't let me go and see you because I'm 'not your next of kin'…"_

_"I'm okay, baby," Ava replied softly, she was about to try and stand to do something more reassuring but Sara held her hand up to stop the movement._

_"But if you wasn't, I don't know if they would have told me if…if you wasn't…" Sara sighed and finally reached into her pocket to pull out the item she had asked her dad for the night before while Ava rested. Despite everything he had seemed so happy when she asked so she couldn't help but think that she was making the right choice._

_"I don't want anyone to ever tell me that we're not family again so…" she pulled the box fully out of her pocket and fell down to one knee as she opened it, "will you marry me?"_

_Ava stared at her blankly for a moment, she hadn't fully woken up yet._

_She tried to think of a reason to say no, but not a single one came to mind. She knew that some people might think that this wasn't a good reason to propose, but she knew that Sara Lance wouldn't do anything that she didn't want to do, yesterday was just the push that she needed to do something that had probably been on her mind for a while._

_"Aves?" Sara whispered when a full minute passed in silence._

_Director Sharpe suddenly jolted out of her blank expression and said without hesitation, "yes."_

_Sara blew out another sigh of relief and rose to her feet so that she could slip the ring onto her finger and she leaned into kiss her._

_Ava wrapped her arms around the other woman's waist to pull her closer and Sara smiled when she realised that she was putting her own arms around her fiancé for the first time._

s

-Present day-

[Ava] and [Sara] both followed Sara dutifully to the Library with no complaints.

They were both still reeling from the fact that they had just each seen future versions of themselves so clearly in love. They may not have heard the content of their conservation, but there was more than enough evidence that there would be a point in the near future where they would start caring about each other and then they would fall in love and get married.

Frankly, Ava couldn't imagine that she would ever be able to stand spending more than a hour with the Legends at the most, but it appeared as though she would one day be perfectly comfortable sleeping on the Waverider, apparently way past the time that she should be at work.

The three of them finally came to a stop in the Library and Sara turned to face them with her arms crossed, she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to say to them but she knew that she didn't want them in the med bay while Gideon finished healing her wife.

"Okay so, we all know how dangerous it is for us to be interacting, so we need to try and make this as easy as possible," the older captain announced.

"We can't just ignore…everything," [Sara] replied, "we already know more than we're supposed to about the future so you might as well tell us what we want to know."

"That makes absolutely no sense," [Ava] said as she rolled her eyes, "besides this is clearly an anachronism."

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose and raised her other hand before they could start bickering, she felt like telling them that there were much more fun ways that they could use their mouthes when they were together, but this version of Ava didn't find her very funny so she figured that it probably wouldn't help. Plus, she was a little hurt that the woman was so adamant that they could never possibly be together, to the point where their relationship must be a result of broken time.

"If you think it's an anachronism, then the best thing to do would be to go back to your time and wipe your memories, time always ends up like it's supposed to, right?"

[Ava] opened and closed her mouth a few times, that made way too much sense to have come out of Captain Sara Lance considering that her plans seemed to always involve dress up and crashing ships.

"I suppose that makes sense," the agent grumbled.

The younger [Sara] smirked at this and turned to look at the taller woman, "did you just agree with me?"

"No," [Ava] sighed.

"Technically…"

"Shut up," Sara interrupted, she was starting to see Ava's point about the Legends. She could imagine that they became more manageable when the captain no longer made it her mission to piss of the bureau.

[Sara] pouted slightly and crossed her arms rather petulantly.

"We have a slight problem," Wally called, closely followed by Amaya, he appeared to be covered in grime and Sara wasn't sure that she wanted to know what fixing the comms system entailed.

"Another one?" Sara asked in disbelief and made a conscious effort to put some distance between herself and the other two women.

"We need some parts to fix the comms system…" he replied.

"But we can't leave the temporal zone with two sets of the same people," Amaya added, "a Time Quake in the temporal zone could…"

"Fold in on itself," the older captain sighed and ran her hand across her face, "but we can't send them back without the comms system."

"Won't someone from the bureau come looking for Ava?" Wally asked, "I mean she must have…director-y things to do right?"

Sara nodded slowly in thought as she tried to remember what the woman had told her the night before, she had been rather distracted by something else (most specifically her wife's lips).

"She has a meeting at eleven," she said and looked over to the temporal relativity clock, 9.49, "Gary will probably freak out soon and come and see if she's okay, so I guess that we just have to wait."

"Your plan is to just wait?" [Ava] asked in disbelief, she had to admit that it sounded like a rather solid plan which minimised the risk to the timeline, but she also didn't want to spend the next hour on this ship.

"I can provide breakfast whilst you wait, Agent Sharpe," Gideon replied smugly and Sara shook her head because she was pretty sure that she knew what was coming next, "and I will inform Mrs Lance that the team is in the kitchen, Captain."

The oldest blonde rolled her eyes, she really wished that there was some way to punish an AI but it wasn't as if she could put Gideon on the chore wheel.

"Thanks great, thanks," she grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Captain Lance has asked me to inform you that the team is currently waiting in the kitchen until Agent Green inevitably comes looking for you, Director Lance," Gideon announced, "and I should also probably mention that your scans show that you have now made a full recovery."

Ava blew out a breath of relief and swung her legs around the bed so that she could stand with no hesitation. She took a second to make sure that she wasn't feeling any residual symptoms from the broken wrist and concussion (not at all how she had imagined her day would go!).

"Thank you Gideon," she replied and started walking out of the med bay and towards the kitchen but her steps faltered halfway down the hallway.

With all of the craziness that had happened in the last hour she had forgotten that she was still in her PJs and that her hair was more than likely a tangled mess.

That wouldn't have been a problem if it was just her wife and the Legends in the kitchen, but there was currently a past version of Sara in there as well.

Even if it made no logical sense, she wanted to relive the moment that Sara realised she was much hotter than her bureau-regulated appearance allowed for.

She turned on her heels and walked back to the captain's quarters.

Ava's eyes scanned the room for a second and saw that the time quake had knocked more than a few things off their shelves. She went straight over to the overturned photo frame on the floor and picked it up, blowing out a breath when it became clear that it wasn't cracked.

The director placed it back on the shelf and ran a finger across the image of Sara in her wedding dress. She had a massive smile on her face and Ava remembered vividly that the captain was actually laughing at something she had whispered in her ear from her position behind her with her arms wrapped around her waist.

She spent a a couple more seconds smiling at it before she forced her mind to focus on the task at hand and she turned around to find something to wear.

Considering that she technically had a meeting soon, her first instinct was to grab a suit from the many perfectly pressed ones in her wardrobe but her throat constricted when she realised that it would be impossible to tell the difference between herself and [Ava] if she wore it.

She knew that it was nowhere near the same thing, it was difficult to not think back to the whole clone debacle.

Being a clone was never something she would be comfortable with, but being with Sara made her feel as though it was something she could live with. As long as she had this incredible woman who loved her so much that she was willing to validate their relationship in the eyes of the law, she knew that she couldn't just be one of a million.

But now that there was a part of her wondering if Sara would be quite so willing to go on a date with her is she knew of her origins before she even started to like her. If [Sara] somehow found out, and retained the memory, then she was pretty sure she would wake up tomorrow without a wife.

Ava shook her head and decided that there was no point in worrying about things that would never happen. She was pretty sure that she and Sara belonged together considering everything that they had been through together.

She was fairly certain that their relationship could survive time displaced versions of themselves.

She moved away from the suits and went about finding something that she knew Sara liked her wearing.

A smirk came across her face when she pulled out a hoodie that had somehow made it's way into her clothes. It was a Star City High hoodie with 'Lance' on the back that Sara had chosen specifically to be a little baggy on herself, which meant that Ava was able to wear it with the sleeves rolled up.

The first time she wore it, she had a cold and had been forced to stay on the Waverider to get better. While Sara was making her food she decided to grab the closest hoodie since she couldn't find the energy to get to the clothes fabricator. Upon finding her wife wearing the hoodie, Sara had found it so adorable that the clothing item had somehow become hers.

Ten minutes later, the director was now wearing the hoodie paired with tight skinny jeans and some black converse with her hair now brushed and draped over her shoulder.

She made it to the kitchen to find an oppressive silence hanging in the air as all present sat eating whatever they had chosen from the fabricator. The team were all sat around the island while [Ava] and [Sara] were sat at the table as far away from them as possible. The pair seemed to be taking as much care not to catch anyone's attention since it would mean discussing a future that neither of them were convinced was possible.

When Ava walked in, this got the attention of a few people. Her wife looked at her with a smile that she had seen when she had last been seen after Gideon healed her following a mission gone wrong. Even if Sara knew that she was going to be okay, there was always a part of her that couldn't stand the thought that her love was in the med bay, so it was always a relief when she could confirm for herself that she was fine.

At the same time, she quirked an eyebrow at what she had chosen to wear and the captain's eyes instantly went over to the younger version of herself. [Sara's] mouth was slightly agape as she watched Director Lance make her way across the kitchen and she spared a glance over to [Ava]. She would never deny that the agent was attractive, but there was just something about seeing her own hoodie with her hair released from that ridiculously painful looking bun that made her re-evaluate just how hot the woman was.

Ava made it over to the counter and Zari slipped out of the seat next to Sara so that the director could take it without having to even ask. The totem-bearer came over to sit next to [Ava] and [Sara] and smirked when she saw the look on each of their faces as the older Captain Lance slid a plate of french toast over to her wife which she accepted with a smile. There was obviously some restraint involved considering that the action would usually be accompanied by at minimum a peck on the lips.

Then again, Zari was pretty sure that there was a huge amount of restraint occurring on the part of almost everyone in the room.

Breakfast on the Waverider was never this quiet. There was always at least two arguments going on ranging anything from whose turn it was to clean the dishes (usually solved by Wally speed cleaning) to 'who shot first' (solved by Sara telling Nate and Ray that it really didn't matter). There may have been some real civil conversations going on (most likely with anyone who was talking to Amaya or between Sara and Ava who would be making plans for when Ava returned from work).

That made the uncharacteristic silence all the more oppressive.

Zari wanted to be the one to break the silence but she couldn't think of anything that would cut through the awkwardness. Agent Sharpe looked very close to spontaneously combusting and the totem-bearer was sure that seeing herself so comfortable with the team she hated so much was the reason.

If only [Ava] would just admit that she secretly found the blonde sat next to her at the table incredibly hot and endearing, she might actually be able to relax a little bit. Of course, she would first need to move past her hatred for everything 'Legend'.

Zari just smirked at the way that they both stared straight at their future versions, who seemed to have momentarily forgotten that there were two extra members in there usual audience and that these members wouldn't just look away when they got the sudden urge to be affectionate.

Sara whispered something into her wife's ear, most likely verbally making sure that she was okay. Ava pulled herself slightly closer to reply and the captain actually laughed at whatever she said.

"Okay this is ridiculous,' [Ava] announced as she shot to her feet. Her own french toast completely forgotten especially now that she figured out how Sara had guessed that it was probably what she would have asked for.

Everyone present looked over to the agent, slightly shocked that someone had finally made an actual sound and [Sara] just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her own breakfast.

"You'll be back in your own time with no memories soon, can you please just relax?" Sara asked with a frustrated sigh. Though it wasn't quite as frustrated as it could have been without her wife next to her since it reminded her that the blonde mirror image of herself who was currently chewing petulantly would one day soon begin to love the infuriating agent who was currently looking as if she wanted to murder every person in the room (possibly even herself!).

Agent Sharpe just scowled at the captain. She opened her mouth but quickly realised that there was nothing she could say to make this situation better.

She glanced at [Sara] who smirked slightly at her and she rolled her eyes rather dramatically.

"There is no timeline in which I marry you," she spat and stormed out of the room.

"Well that was rude," [Sara] scoffed.

Ava pinched the bridge of her nose and looked over to her Sara to make sure that her wife didn't take any offence but she soon found that she looked more exasperated than hurt.

Her hand slipped under the counter so that she could lightly squeeze her wife's hand without [Sara] seeing. The older captain squeezed her hand back to reassure her that she was fine and Nate asked, "shouldn't someone make sure she doesn't see something she shouldn't?"

"I think she already has," Mick laughed and took a sip from his beer.

"Someone should go and talk to her," Ray piped up and looked straight over to [Sara], who was the only one in the room who was technically allowed to talk to the agent by bureau standards.

"Why are you looking at me?" the younger captain asked, "she would never listen to me."

"Never say never," Sara replied and her younger self just rolled her eyes. She was beginning to see why most people found her team insufferable, especially from the outside looking in.

"I'll go," Ava sighed and slid off the stool, only to be stopped when Sara grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure that's a good idea bab…Ava…" the captain asked.

"I don't think there's anyone in this room she would be more likely to listen to," Director Lance replied and smiled when Sara reluctantly released her arm.

She figured that the woman didn't want her to be subjected to more memories of clones, which she knew would only be intensified by talking to a mirror-image of herself who she was only about 95% sure was the same AVA. However, she knew that no matter if they were the same person or not, her experiences would still in someway impact upon her life.

The director took a steadying breath and made her way out of the kitchen.

Her feet halted in the hallway as she tried to figure out where Agent Sharpe would go while freaking out. If it was now, she knew she would simply go to whatever room her wife was in, but in lieu of that option, it was usually protocol and order that made her relax.

A moment later, she allowed her feet to take her to the Library where the other woman had first been displaced to. Protocol stated that an agent must wait where they are first lost for extraction for as long as practical to minimise any effects to the timeline. Plus, the Library had the anachronism map that represented Agent Sharpe's mission in life, which made Director Lance's stomach twist at the thought.

However, she just shook her head and resolved to make some extra time to cuddle Sara later. The blonde never failed to help with existential questions. Right now, she needed to focus on keeping Agent Sharpe calm so she could ensure she would have a wife to cuddle with later.

She finally made it to the Library and she she expected, she found the agent standing with her back to her as she stared at the anachronism map.

"It's not really much to look at anymore," she announced as she walked further into the room.

This got [Ava's] attention, who sighed as she turned around to look at the director.

She scowled at the hoodie and tried not to focus on the fact that it bore her future surname on the back of it. Though, the more she thought about it, the more that 'Director Ava Lance' had a certain ring to it, even if she doubted that she would be admitting that to anyone anytime soon. Especially on this ship of idiots.

"How is it possible that all of these anachronism were fixed in only two years?" [Ava] asked as she looked back over to the map that bore only a few dots where there should have been a tangled mess.

A part of her had been sure that there was no possible way that there could have been an end to the anachronisms, mostly because she wasn't really sure what she would do with her life once the bureau's primary directive was achieved.

"Would you believe me if I said the chainsaw is more effective than the scalpel?" Ava asked.

The agent drew her eyebrows together and asked, "are you seriously quoting Rip?"

Ava inspected her expression and tried not to roll her eyes at just how scandalised she looked. Apparently Rip was still a time criminal which could mean that she just screwed up by revealing that she in fact now believed in him.

This version of herself was still convinced that Mallus was simply a myth rather than the giant pain in the ass that he would end up being.

"Okay nevermind," Director Lance said and walked over to lean against the desk, m"we shouldn't really be talking about your future anyway."

"It's a bit late for that," Agent Sharpe deadpanned and turned away from the anachronism map to inspect herself for a moment.

Even if she was very aware that she didn't always wear a suit with a tight bun, there was just something so unsettling about seeing herself so at home on the Waverider. Living on this ship sounded like hell.

Her eyes moved away from the director and she took a moment to consider what she wanted to ask.

Based on the rules, she shouldn't be talking to the other woman at all, but considering that [Sara] was currently in the kitchen having breakfast with herself, she figured that the timeline was relatively safe. One benefit to the Temporal Zone was that as long as their memories were wiped, they would be fine since changes couldn't solidify until they were in an actual time period.

"You might as well ask whatever you're thinking," the director offered once she decided the silence had gone on for too long.

[Ava] sighed and finally turned her gaze back over to the other woman. She shouldn't be talking to her at all and she knew that Director Bennett would kill her if he could see her right now. But then again, it didn't appear as though Bennett would be in his position for much longer so she wasn't sure how much it would matter.

"Why would you marry her?" [Ava] finally blurted out deciding that if she was going to have her memories wiped. She might as well get the answers she wanted while she waited.

Ava's eyebrows shot up at the pure repulsion in her voice. She knew for a fact that the agent was at least attracted to the captain at this point in time because she knew that there was no point in time when she wasn't attracted to Sara. The main difference between then and now as that she knew more about her than she could have read in her file.

About a million reasons ran through her mind, but the agent wouldn't be able to understand without knowing her better. It was for this reason that words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Well...her hops do this thing where they look like a V," she explained and made a motion to emphasise what she meant.

Agent Sharpe quirked an eyebrow and asked, "what is wrong with you?!"

"Okay, you really need to relax," Ava shot back.

"Relax?" [Ava] repeated, "what has she done to you?"

"I..." Ava trailed off, she couldn't tell her that Sara was the reason she had gotten through an existential crisis, or part of the reason that a giant Beebo had body-slammed Mallus into the ground, "look, I'm the director, I'm happily married, what are you complaining about?"

[Ava] opened and closed her mouth.

She'd never considered before whether she wanted to be married. At this point in her life, she wasn't too concerned with romance, but if she became director, she could see herself turning her attention to dating after she got settled into the job. However, even if it made sense, there was still one major issue in her mind.

"But you're happily married to Sara Lance," she said, "how could you marry someone who represents everything I'm...we're against?"

"Circumstances changed," Ava replied simply, "and what I represent changed along with them. I still believe in the bureau, but I don't think there is any need to impose its rules on the Legends."

[Ava] clenched her jaw. She still had so many questions but she got the distinct sense that nothing good would come from asking them. Sometimes there was as reason why people's lives happened in a certain order since things could be too overwhelming if they knew them too early. For example, learning that you're destined to fall in love with someone who you're sure you hate.

When the agent didn't say anything, Ava was sure that she might have finally got through to her; however, before she could suggest that they return to the kitchen, a portal opened into the Library and Gary Green stumbled through it.

"Director Lance," he sighed in relief and ran forward to hug her, which she allowed, "I couldn't get through to the Waverider and I thought something happened..."

"It's a long story..." Ava began when the man finally took a step back from the hug.

His eyes drifted away from her, finally realising that she wasn't the only one in the room.

Without hesitation he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the other [Ava] and he squeaked, "more clones?"

"Clones?" [Ava] asked, trying to push past the fact that she would apparently become rather close with Gary as well.

Director Lance just sighed and placed her face into her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

_Sara ran a finger over he cheek and brought her eyebrows together as she tried to discern whether the foundation on her skin was as smooth as it was supposed to be._

_She leaned in closer to the mirror, checking if what she just thought she saw was a shadow or an actual imperfection._

_The door opening behind the captain made her lean back in her chair with a huff._

_"Relax captain, you look beautiful," Zari announced and Sara just rolled her eyes as the totem bearer entered the room closely followed by Amaya who was smiling widely at the blonde._

_"Is this blended right?" Sara asked and ran her finger across her cheek again._

_Amaya and Zari both leaned forward and tilted their heads at the same time as they both said, "yeah."_

_The captain blew out a breath of relief and dropped her hand away from her face as she pushed herself up to her feet so that she could pace away all the energy coursing through her veins. However, it was significantly more difficult to pace in a long flowing dress than she thought possible._

_"Why did I think this would be a good idea?!" She asked with an exasperated sigh and threw her face in her hands._

_Amaya and Zari both looked at each other and rolled their eyes before Zari went over to Sara and pulled her hands down so that she could look at Amaya as she said, "because you love Ava and want to spend the rest of your life with her."_

_Sara's eyes widened and Zari shook her head._

_They all knew this would most likely happen, Sara had even warned her team that there was a chance she would get cold feet and that they would need to make sure that she didn't run away._

_There was absolutely no doubt that Sara wanted to marry Ava and once they were wife and wife she would finally relax._

_However, the prospect of allowing her feelings to spew out in front of everyone she knows was actually terrifying._

_It must have seemed like a good idea at the time for her and Ava to have a big wedding. Sara wanted everyone to know how much she loved Ava as she had explained to Amaya, but now that she was actually faced with it, she was more scared than she had been in a long time._

_"I can't do this," Sara breathed and went back to pacing. However, she was pulled to a stop by may who placed her hands onto her shoulders and looked right into her eyes as she said:_

_"If you don't do this, Ava will be heartbroken, do you want that?"_

_Sara's eyes widened again, but this time it was because images of Ava waiting at the alter came into her mind. She instantly wanted to kick her own ass for even considering not walking down the aisle._

_She wanted to be Ava's wife as soon as possible, but every muscle in her body was telling her to run away from the hordes of people waiting for her to show up._

_"She'll also probably track you down and kick your ass," Zari added._

_Sara smiled at the thought, especially since she knew that she would definitely deserve it._

_A ding sounded through the room and Zari pulled out her phone and nodded Amaya as she said, "Ray said it's time to go, Gary's already walked Ava to the altar…"_

_"Your dad's waiting outside, Sara, are you ready?" Amaya asked, though her voice suggested that it wasn't really a question._

_"Okay…yeah…I'm ready," the captain replied with more confidence than she was feeling. Later, she would be grateful that she had the totem-bearers as bridesmaids since there would have been no way that either of them would have allowed her to not go through it just because she was scared of her feelings. In fact, she was pretty sure that if she had said no in that moment, she would have been physically dragged to the altar._

_It didn't long her for to leave the room and be met with Deputy Mayor Lance, who also appeared to be pacing and checking his watch. Quentin turned around the moment he heard the door open and his blank expression was instantly replaced with a watery smile as his eyes roamed over his daughter in her wedding dress._

_He enveloped her in a hug, careful not to ruffle her dress or mess up her hair and he pulled back so that he could look at her again. He'd never thought he would get the chance to see his baby this happy again, even if he could tell that she was kind of terrified. Then again, after she 'died' he never thought that he would get to see the day when she met someone like Ava Sharpe, someone she would want to marry and devote her life to. Even if he had never pictured one of his children marrying the Director of the Time Bureau when they were younger, he now couldn't see her life turning out any other way._

_"Are you ready?" He asked softly._

_"I think so," she sighed and gestured for him to lead her down the hallway that she knew well at this point. Their wedding planner put a lot of work into making sure that no one in the wedding party could possibly get lost during the big moment._

_Doubts ran through her mind as she slipped her arm into her father's and the door opened to the main room and the sound of 'here comes the bride' started playing. Everyone in the pews turned around to look at the second bride to walk down the aisle, but Sara's mind didn't register any of their eyes as her feet took her down the aisle._

_All she could focus on was the other blonde stood at the altar who was smiling widely at her and looked as if she was a moment away from crying._

_Suddenly not a single doubt pervaded the former assassin's mind and all she could think of was that it didn't matter what was about to happen as long as Ava Sharpe became her wife._

s

"Clones?" [Ava] repeated, "what is he talking about?"

Ava opened and closed her mouth a couple times but ultimately realised the there was no way that she could explain. Not least because it was not something that she generally talked about outside of her and Sara's bedroom when the facts of her existence were particularly bothering her.

Finally, the director just turned to Gary with narrowed and hissed, "What the hell, Gary?!"

"Is she not…from…2213?" the man squeaked.

"No! She's from 2018!"

The man cringed but he was prevented form saying anything else by the arrival of the rest of the team plus [Sara] who had been informed of his arrival by Gideon.

Sara let out a relieved sigh at the sight of the man who was her ticket back to normalcy. However, the relief didn't last long when she noticed the eerily familiar expression on [Ava's] face.

"What's in 2213?" [Ava] asked, looking directly at Gary, who instantly started looking between the two Ava's. He more than respected Director Lance's authority, but the fact that they were now rather close friends made it difficult for him to be afraid of her. Agent Sharpe, on the other hand, was a whole other story.

There was also the overwhelming fact of seeing both [Ava] and [Sara] and having no idea of what was going on.

Sara resisted the urge to place her head in her hands as her mind quickly caught up with what had happened. She'd honestly thought that it would be as easy as Gideon telling them the co-ordinates and time to send them back to, assuming that her wife had managed to successfully calm Agent Sharpe down long enough for her to have her memory wiped.

However, judging by the fact that there was currently no colour in her face, she could guess that she was very close to passing out. There was also no way that the woman she knew would go without a fight, so she saw no way out of this other than explaining the truth to her and hoping it didn't freak her out too much.

She looked over to Ava, who looked just as done as she felt and the woman just rolled her eyes in exasperation before she nodded by way of giving permission.

The older captain cleared her throat and took a step towards the agent and said, "pretty soon…you're going to find out that you're actually a clone from 2213 who Rip brought to work for the bureau…"

[Ava] sated at her blankly for a second before she looked back over to Ava looking for any sign that this was some kind of elaborate, and cruel, joke. But then she saw the other Ava look down in what could have been some shame. She was pretty sure that this was no lie, but at the same time, it made absolutely no sense.

"And how did…how did I…you figure this out?" [Ava] stammered.

Ava looked up from her feet to her wife who suddenly appeared unsure about what to say. The whole time period around the clone revelations wasn't just difficult for her, but there was absolutely no reason for them to talk about the Death Totem. The director just smiled at the captain reassuringly and cleared her own throat so that she could explain more.

"Sara came looking for me after…well we broke up for a while and when she talked to….my…'parents' she realised that they were lying…" she supplied.

"How?" [Ava] asked and narrowed her eyes at the captain. She'd never really felt a connect to her parents, but that didn't mean that she was comfortable with the idea of them being subjected to the former assassin.

"It was kind of terrifying actually," Ray said when no one else said anything, "Sara had a knife…"

[Ava's] eyebrows shot up and she couldn't even form words when she looked over to the captain.

Sara held her hands up defensively and said, "she said that you had a sleep over for your sixteenth birthday."

The agent's eyebrows furrowed, she would have thought that the paintball birthday was rather memorable. But still, that didn't seem like a good reason to pull a knife on them.

"Rip hired them to play your parents," Sara supplied when she was sure that the woman was too stunned to say anything.

[Ava] shook her head. This shouldn't make sense. It shouldn't make sense that all of her memories were fake. She ran her hand over her face and just continued to shake her head as if it would make the whole thing go away.

"Wait," [Sara] finally piped up and everyone looked over to her expectantly, "so I marry a future clone thing?"

The older captain turned around and looked at the younger blonde with flames burning behind her eyes. Hearing those words coming out of her own mouth actually make her sick and furious all at once.

She had spent so long trying to convince the woman she lived that she was real and deserved all of the love and care in the word. There had never been a point since she had found out she was a clone that Sara had counted she was real and special. But she also knew that the acceptance had been greatly helped by the time she had spent with the other woman as Ava and not just Director Sharpe.

It was for this reason, that a part of her could see where [Sara's] response came from. As far as she was concerned [Ava] was still the annoyingly uptight agent who had tried to shoot the Waverider out of the Temporal Zone.

Even if the thought twisted her gut in guilt now, there was a point after she'd met Ava that she had thought there was a legitimate possibility that she was actually a mindless government clone.

Despite this understanding, Sara's fist clenched and she just allowed it to fly at the younger blonde's face.

The other assassin fell to the floor unconscious and the thump was accompanied by another across the room as [Ava] fainted from the pure shock. Obviously, [Sara's] comment has somehow cemented everything she had just been told.

Ray frowned at the agent and cut through the silence with, "huh, I guess she is the same AVA."

Ava looked at the unconscious woman and actually smiled slightly. She'd come to realise that it was her personality and feeling that made her different from the other clones. In that moment. it appeared fairly obvious that she had the same personality, which meant that she was now 99.99% sure that she'd been the same AVA since she'd first met Sara.

However, the smile fell away when her mind finally caught up with what Sara had just done to her past self.

The director rushed over to the unconscious captain, whilst Gary did the same for [Ava].

Ava crouched down to [Sara] and sighed in relief when it became clear that she would be okay.

Of course, the only one who could land a punch on Sara Lance was herself.

She looked way from [Sara] and up to her wife.

"Baby…" she said just loudly enough for her to hear.

Sara clear her throat and tried to say with a small, but unsuccessful laugh, "she's so annoying…"

Ava was about to ask her fi she was okay, but she suddenly became aware that this was not the time nor place for this conversation.

They could talk about how much of an asshole they both used to be, but that could be done when said assholes were both back in their own time.

"Director Lanc…I mean Agent Sharpe," Gary said cautiously on the other side of the room, but quickly looked up at the other Ava and hook his head to say that she was out cold.

Ava stood and lightly placed her hand on her wife's arm to impart the reassuring message that she couldn't say in that moment.

The captain smiled at her gratefully, but still sounded exasperated as she said, "I guess we should take them to the med bay."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this isn't a chapter!  
I haven't been able to write much lately because of uni and for this fic I've also been thinking of changes that I want to make which makes it difficult to focus on writing based upon what I've already published haha  
I figured that I would ask you guys if you're interested in the changes that I want to make before I make them...

\--- I wanted to make it so that Avalance have had a kid together (or Ava could be noticeably pregnant?) in the future and the kid will make an appearance to freak [Ava] and [Sara] out even more, I don't really feel like I've set that up so far so I would need to change some stuff to make it fit  
\---- I want to include the info from the deleted scene in 3x17 so that [Ava] would only just be starting to understand emotions  
\---- Including the brotp between Ava and Nate because it's hilarious

So what do you guys think? Or would you prefer me to stay on the track I'm already on?  
I'm also open to ideas, just post them in comments or message me @Withgirl-sq on Tumblr XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of short but I don't have much time to write at the moment but I was really inspired for this fic.
> 
> Just wanted to thank everyone who replied to the last chapter and I've decided to just stay on track, though I could publish an alternative version of this fic to include avalance kids if anyone is interested? But kids wouldn't work with the current plan that I have thanks to the lovely AnalizeHolmes XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and please let me know what you think :)

Chapter five

_Sara never thought that she would get to this point in her life._

_Even before the Gambit was torn apart she had never really considered that she would ever get married. As much as she liked Oliver at the time, she now knew that there was no way that their relationship could have gone any further if they had returned to Starling City when they were supposed to._

_When it came to Nyssa, she knew that Ras would have never given them permission to go beyond what they were and Nyssa would have eventually been married off to some warrior that Ras al Ghul deemed worthy. No, when she had been training for the League of Assassin's she had only been thinking about trying to get home, she had never imagined herself moving around a dance floor in a white dress with her father holding her close._

_Even if the fact that there was a particular person missing made this moment somewhat bittersweet, she could still practically feel her father smiling even if she wasn't looking at him face._

_She glanced over across the dance floor and her own smile widened._

_Originally, Ava had said that she was fine just letting the father-daughter dance go to Sara and Quentin, though Sara had noticed that she had a strained smile when she had said so. Sara had noticed throughout their planning that the woman was trying not to bring up how she was feeling about being a clone because she didn't want to put a damper on the wedding, but it was so obvious that she upset about not being able to dance with the man who she thought was her father at her own wedding._

_So of course, when Sara mentioned this to the Legends, both Nate and Ray had jumped to offer to dance with her but they had finally settled on someone who would be far more appropriate for the task, which was why Gary had walked her down the aisle and why he was also dancing with Ava. The height difference only made it slightly funny that Gary was leading, but Sara was just happy that her new wife wasn't currently just watching her dance with her dad._

_The song came to an end and Sara pulled away from her father, though she leaned forward to place a kiss onto his cheek, choosing not to mention the fact that there were definitely a few tears on his cheek._

_"Thank you, daddy," she said softly._

_Quentin just smiled, apparently unable to actually form words so he squeezed her hand just as Ava finished hugging and thanking her best friend._

_Both men walked off the dance floor as the next song started and Sara went over to smiling blonde as other people began to join them on the dance floor._

_"Hello, Mrs Lance," Sara said almost reverently as she adjusted the collar of Ava's suit and the other woman reached up to place Sara's hands onto her shoulders and her own came down her wife's waist to pull her closer._

_"Hey," she whispered back close to her ear and neither of them paid any attention to the people dancing around them._

_They continued to move together for a few moments, both of them thinking about how insane it was that they were actually holding their wife for the first time._

_Finally, Sara pulled back slightly to inspect the other woman for a moment before she asked, "is this what you were picturing when you asked if I could dance?"_

_Ava blushed slightly at the callback to their first date which felt like so long ago. To be honest, she was still surprised that their relationship began with a date in a restaurant considering everything that had happened since then, but she was so happy that she now had the very real memory to look back on amongst everything other memory she had with the woman she was currently holding onto tightly._

_"Maybe," she mumbled in reply and she could actually feel the captain smile against her neck._

_Honestly, she wouldn't have guessed that she would marry the captain of the Waverider, even when she asked her on a date, she could never have imagined what their relationship would turn into. But then again, she had never imagined that she would turn out to be a clone from 2213, but she knew that she wouldn't change any of it if it meant that she would end up right here holding Mrs Sara Lance close to her surrounded by everyone that they love._

_S_

"Can I talk to you?" Sara asked.

Ava was startled a little by the sound since the pair had been standing silently in the med bay until now.

The other Legends plus Gary had been sent back to the kitchen whilst they waited for [Ava] and [Sara] to wake up but the director and captain opted to wait in the med bay so that they could be sent home the moment that they woke up.

Ava just nodded to her wife and motioned for her to step outside the med bay with her. Neither of them wanted to risk their younger selves ruining what was probably an important conversation.

Ava leaned against the wall of the hallway, which suddenly reminded her of the fight their younger counterparts would have only recently had and she actually smiled a little. It felt like so long ago but it really wasn't in the grand scheme of things.

"What's up?" Ava finally asked when it became clear that Sara was having trouble finding words.

The captain sighed and came to lean against the wall next to the other woman and she slowly slid down so that she was sat on the floor. Ava did the same, crossing her legs and offering the captain her hand.

Sara promptly took it and placed their entwined hands into her own lap and she began to absentmindedly play with the ring on the director's index finger as she was trying to remind herself that she was in fact sat with her wife.

Ava remained silent as she allowed the other woman to think over whatever she wanted to say, though she had a feeling that she knew exactly what this was about.

Finally Sara seemed to have collected her thoughts and she said, "I'm sorry."

Director Lance frowned and shifted slightly so that she was as close to her as possible and she asked, "what for?"

"She...I called you..." Sara trailed off, she couldn't bring herself to say 'future clone thing', so instead, she just let out a shaky breath and looked down at her lap.

"Hey," Ava said softly and waited until Sara cautiously looked back up to her eyes, "it's okay."

"It's not okay," the captain shot back, "you're not just...why are you smiling?"

Ava let out a little laugh and pulled their entwined hands up to place a kiss to her knuckles. Honestly, considering how mean [Ava] and [Sara] had been to each other, it was actually kind of adorable that's he was so concerned about hurting her feelings. However, even though it wasn't great to hear those words from a past version of her wife's mouth, it didn't mean that there was any universe in which Ava would believe that she thought the same thing now. She had just spent so much time with her where she made her feel special and unique that it had been a long time since she'd had any serious anxiety about being a clone where she didn't know she could just go to her wife who would know exactly what to say.

"You literally punched yourself, baby," Ava replied, "that's all the evidence I need to know how you feel, you don't need to apologise."

Sara smiled a little at this, it had felt strangely good when the punch had landed. It made sense on paper why her past self would be freaked out about all of the changes that had happened in the past two short years, but that didn't give her the right to say hurtful things about the woman who would become the love of her knew first hand that she would definitely hate herself if that comment were to cost her any potential relationship with Agent Sharpe. Of course, they wouldn't know if anything changed until they were sent back.

"She's..." Sara sighed, but couldn't verbalise exactly what she meant, so she just went with instead, "why would you agree to date her?"

Ava laughed and pulled the other woman's head down to her shoulder, "she can be kind of charming when she tries."

Sara sighed contentedly, thinking about kissing the other woman and suggesting that they should get back in the med bay in case they were already awake, but any action or words were cut off when the lights turned red and a loud beeping sounded throughout the entire ship.

"What's that?!" Ava asked, shooting to her feet and looking around cautiously.

Sara also rose to her feet and sighed, "it means Gideon has gone off line..." she was already considering yelling at whoever would mess with the AI when they were already in a crisis, but a beeping in her ear distracted her and she reached up to turn her comms on.

"Sara!" Zari shouted and the captain looked over to Ava to see that she had also turned on her comms.

"What's going on Z?" Sara asked.

"A portal opened in the kitchen..." the totem-bearer started to say, intent upon explaining how a guy had stepped through with a gun and instantly trained it onto Wally who had been promptly knocked out before he simply walked away. However, footsteps meant that both women refocused on that instead of listening.

The footsteps were accompanied by the sound of a gun reloading as the guy who had just taken Gideon offline rounded the corner and he almost casually inspected the two women.

"Wrong ones," he grunted and went to continue moving as if they would just let him pass.

"What the hell is going on?" [Ava] called, wobbling slightly as she leaned against the doorframe of the med bay, to be closely followed by [Sara] who had also been awoken by the insanely loud alarm.

The man smiled at the sight and he pointed his gun, as both sets of women instinctively entered fighting stances. However, no one got to throw any punch as the man went flying forward and hit the wall.

Mick lowered his arm and Ava's eyes widened as she ran over to the now unconscious man and patted down the flames burning on his jacket before she turned him over to inspect him more fully.

However, she didn't have much time to try and figure out who he was as the entire ship violently jolted forward and she held onto the wall to steady herself so that she didn't break anything this time.

But it quickly dawned on her that wasn't a time quake, it was something much worse.

"Sara," she said with wide eyes.

The older captain nodded in understanding and said, "we fell out of the temporal zone."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you're interested in a continuation :)  
> 


End file.
